


Heat

by yomimashou



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomimashou/pseuds/yomimashou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hokuto likes to watch videos of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the JE anon kink meme for the prompt, _Hokuto likes to watch videos of himself while he masturbates._ I'm kind of embarrassed that I wrote it, but here it is for posterity XD

Hokuto double-checked that his bedroom door was locked before he settled back on his bed and pressed play on his laptop. None of his family members were supposed to be home for another few hours, but just the thought of anyone finding out that he did this was enough to make him want to die of embarrassment. Not that the way his cheeks started to heat up at the thought was entirely unpleasant...

His face grew even hotter as the video began to play on the screen, his heart rate rising as he watched the _Hoku Hoku Hokuto_ opening sequence and thought about what was coming next. The videos were embarrassing, but what he could never admit to any of his friends was that the real reason he refused to ever watch _Gamushara_ clips wasn't just the embarrassment--it was the fact that the embarrassment made him _so turned on_.

He fought to keep his eyes on the screen as the Hokuto in the video lifted a dumpling to his lips, the urge to look away growing stronger as the most embarrassing part of the segment drew nearer. But the anticipation was making his heart pound and his whole body feel hot, and when the Hokuto on the screen gasped as he took a first bite of the dumpling, Hokuto gasped too, shifting on the bed and thinking about just how many people had watched him make those embarrassing noises on TV.

His pants grew tighter at the thought as ridiculously sexual moans started to come from the video, and he unzipped his pants to wrap his hand around himself, his eyes glued to the screen. Part of him still wanted to look away, but he was already so hard, and the embarrassment made him feel hot all over, his blood pounding in his ears and every part of him feeling hyper-sensitive. His hand moved faster on his cock, and his moans began to echo those coming from the computer, where the video had changed from dumplings to takoyaki. _It's so hot--_ said the Hokuto on the screen, his voice trailing off into a moan, and Hokuto moaned too, feeling himself getting close to the edge. He stroked himself faster and faster, not holding back his moans, and when the Hokuto in the video turned to the camera one last time, smiling and appealing to the fans, that was all Hokuto needed to push him over, crying out as he came all over his hand.


End file.
